<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Texture by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559559">Texture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Tony Stark, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve disagree on textures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Texture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on me accidentally touching a boy's shirt in the hallway at school and the fucking awful textures that most of them wear for some reason like wtf is that how do you not want to rip your skin off</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is sweaty this morning, Tony notices. His work out clothes stick to his skin. He waves when he sees Tony walk into the kitchen, pausing to greet him before guzzling down some more water.</p>
<p>"Did you have a nice workout?" Tony asks. Steve already has the coffee maker running, and when he's close enough, tries to pull him in for an embrace. Tony pushes him off.</p>
<p>"Yeah. What, no affectionate Tony today?" </p>
<p>Tony wrinkles his nose. "Your shirt." </p>
<p>Steve looks down, picking at the fabric. "What about it? I thought it was nice."</p>
<p>Tony shrugs. "Looks nice. The texture sucks."</p>
<p>"You're one to talk," Steve mutters with a smirk on his face, poking at Tony's stomach, clad in a grey sweatshirt. It's a bit too big for him, goes just past the bottom of his underwear. He has the excess of the sleeves rolled up. It makes him look small, and Steve has to wonder if that's on purpose.</p>
<p>Tony scoffs, grabbing his coffee. "Yeah? I'll have you know, I happen to love this shirt."</p>
<p>"I noticed." </p>
<p>Tony sticks out his tongue but says nothing more, just takes a sip of his coffee. "Goddamn, that's hot."</p>
<p>"Who, me?" Steve asks. Tony hits his shoulder lightly.</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>"Language," Steve mumbles. Tony snickers. "Old habits."</p>
<p>"My tongue hurts."</p>
<p>Steve chuckles to himself. "Want me to kiss it better?" he asks. </p>
<p>Tony sets his coffee down. "It'd be my pleasure." Steve cups his face, kisses him hard for a few moments, then pulls away. Tony sticks a finger in his coffee and frowns. "It's still too hot."</p>
<p>"How 'bout we have a round two of that until it cools off?" Steve asks, waiting for Tony's smile before pinning him as gently as possible to the side of the counter, one hand resting on Tony's waist and the other on his cheek.</p>
<p>When they split to take a breath, Tony laughs lightly. "That shirt still sucks."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>